Deux ados à la maison
by Lanae's World
Summary: La vie de John n'est définitivement pas de tout repos. Entre son mari, qui se comporte comme un éternel gamin et son fils adoptif qui entre dans l'adolescence, ses vacances promettent d'être mouvementées


Bonjour à tous

Ce texte est dédié à Louisana NoGo. J'ai honteusement piqué son cross-over entre Sherlock et Harry Potter, un texte bien sympa que vous pouvez trouver sur son profil ("Parce que John")et que je vous conseille d'aller lire avant de commencer celui-ci.

L'écriture m'a un peu échappé et est partie d'elle même dans une direction que je n'avais pas prévu. Du coup, ce texte est un peu différent de ce que j'avais imaginé initialement mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même.

Une dernière chose : le rating est là pour une bonne raison.

Enjoy !

 **Edit du 20/02/2017** : j'avais laissé passé pas mal de petites (ou grosses) fautes dans mon empressement à publier ce texte. Je les ai normalement toutes corrigées.

J'en profite pour tous vous remercier pour l'accueil et les gentilles reviews que cet OS à reçu. Louisana et moi travaillons sur une suite, mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

* * *

John Watson était en train de ranger la cuisine du 221B Baker Street en sifflotant quand il reçu un message. Il s'était réveillé de bonne humeur. Son fils adoptif, Harry, rentrait aujourd'hui de Poudlard pour les vacances. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois et comme tout objet électronique était inutilisable dans l'enceinte de l'école, il devait souvent attendre que son garçon prenne le temps de lui écrire une lettre pour avoir des nouvelles. Il sortit le téléphone de sa poche et sourit en voyant le contenu du message : son fils était à King's Cross, il venait juste de quitter le quai 9 3/4 et était en route vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. Le trajet durait à peine dix minutes, il avait juste le temps de terminer ce qu'il faisait avant d'accueillir son grand garçon.

Harry avait quinze ans maintenant. Il en avait cinq quand John avait découvert son existence et l'avait adopté pour le soustraire aux mauvais traitements qu'il subissait dans la famille Dursley. Cette décennie ne s'était pas déroulée sans accrocs, la vie entre un sorcier et le seul détective consultant n'était pas de tout repos, mais le médecin ne laisserait sa place pour rien au monde.

Il venait de finir la vaisselle quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les pas de son fils monter l'escalier. Sans attendre, il se précipita dans le salon et prit Harry dans ses bras. Il avait encore grandit. Bientôt il le dépasserait et John serait à nouveau l'homme le plus petit de la famille. Harry se dégagea de son étreinte et pénétra dans l'appartement dans lequel ils vivaient depuis des années.

"Bonjour Dad."

"Bonjour mon garçon. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas prévenu de ton arrivée plus tôt ? Ton père ou moi serions passé te chercher."

"Pas la peine, je sais prendre le métro et tous nos bagages seront livrés directement."

Harry semblait sur la défensive. John avait appris à ne pas trop l'interroger sur ce qui se passait à Poudlard et de le laisser venir de lui même quand il se sentait prêt, mais leurs échanges devenaient de plus en plus difficiles et forcés. Sherlock, qui dévorait tous les livres au sujet des enfants depuis qu'il était parent, avait mis cela sur le compte de l'adolescence. Pour le blogueur, ce mot était surtout un fourre-tout qui dédouanait les familles ne souhaitant pas résoudre leurs problèmes.

"Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas de soucis à l'école ?"

"Tout va bien dad. Je peux monter dans ma chambre ?"

"Tu viens juste d'arriver, je me disais que l'on pourrait discuter devant une tasse de thé."

"Pas maintenant, je voudrai vraiment monter. On peut remettre cela à un peu plus tard ?"

"Bien sur fils. Je reste là de toute façon, ton papa devrait être rentré pour le dîner. Indien ça te va ?"

Enfin un sourire.

"Oui. Très bonne idée. A tout à l'heure"

John surveilla son garçon monter dans son ancienne chambre. Il fronça les sourcils, déçu que Harry ait refusé leur petit rituel.

Il s'affaira à nettoyer le reste de l'appartement pendant une autre heure puis décida qu'il avait assez attendu. Il prépara un plateau avec le thé préféré de son fils, des scones au miel que Mme Hudson avait cuisiné exprès le matin même et deux tasses. Il escalada ensuite les marches qui menaient au domaine du jeune homme. Après son premier retour de Poudlard, aux vacances de Noël de sa première année, Harry avait décrété avoir besoin d'intimité et avait exigé que ses deux papas respectent sa chambre comme ils lui avaient demandé de respecter la leur. John toqua donc à la porte et attendit que son fils vienne lui ouvrir. Il présenta le thé comme offrande pour gagner accès au lieu. Il installa le plateau sur le bureau et s'affaira à préparer les deux tasses qu'il avait amené, quelque chose n'allait pas et il devait découvrir quoi avant que Sherlock ne rentre.

Il rejoignit Harry sur le lit et lui tendit sa tasse.

"Bon mon garçon, tu m'explique ce qui te tracasse ?"

"Tout va bien !"

"A d'autres. Si tu continues ainsi, ton papa va rentrer et trouver tout de suite ce qui cloche. Tu ne voudrai pas m'en parler ?"

On ne pouvait rien cacher à Sherlock, John le savait et Harry le savait. Le jeune homme soupira avant de commencer ses explications.

"Mes amis me manquent. Les vacances sont trop longues sans les voir. Je n'ai pas vraiment de copain dans le quartier."

Sherlock avait encore raison, l'attachement aux amis était une des plus importantes caractéristiques de l'adolescence.

"Pourquoi ne pas les inviter ici ? Ce n'est pas très grand mais nous pourrons toujours nous arranger."

John eu un mouvement de recul en voyant l'horreur dans les yeux de son fils.

"Non merci. Ça ira, je peux attendre et puis je vais aller passer une semaine chez Ron bientôt, c'est toujours okay ?"

"Oui Harry, mais j'aimerai bien rencontrer tes amis un peu plus longtemps que sur le quai à King's Cross ou quand je te dépose chez l'un d'eux. Les inviter ici une paire de jours nous permettrait de faire plus ample connaissance. Et ils seraient sûrement ravis de passer un peu de temps à Londres."

Harry bredouilla quelques mots avant de se laisser glisser sur son lit, la mine défaite.

"Je peux leur en parler, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient envie de venir"

"Jeune homme ! Je n'ai peut-être pas les facultés de déduction que ton père, mais je ne suis pas idiot."

John s'était levé les poings sur les hanches. Son fils faisait de moins en moins sens et il n'avait pas du tout envie de passer les prochaines semaines avec un ado boudeur. Il en avait déjà un à domicile toute l'année, deux était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Harry avait vraiment l'air misérable. Son père adoucit son ton en se rasseyant.

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Nous avons toujours tout accepté et nous t'avons protégé de toutes nos forces."

"Je sais dad, c'est juste que c'est à propos de papa."

John sentit la confusion monter en lui. Mais avant qu'il puisse poser la moindre question, Harry continua

"Je ne veux pas qu'il rencontre mes amis."

L'admission fit l'effet d'une douche froide au médecin. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre et resta à fixer son fils comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête.

"Ne me regarde pas ainsi. Tu sais comment il est. Il ne peut pas faire autrement que de déterrer les petits secrets des gens et d'être acerbe et violemment honnête. Je ne veux pas que mes amis me détestent à cause de lui ou se sentent mal à l'aise"

"Harry ! Ne redit jamais ce genre de chose. Plus jamais tu m'entends ? Ton papa est un homme formidable. Il a sauvé plus de monde que bien des gens."

"Je sais tout cela, mais ça ne le rend pas plus facile à vivre."

Après quelques secondes de silence, il ajouta :

"La vie à Poudlard est assez difficile comme cela. Avec Voldemort et ma célébrité, l'enfant qui a survécu … J'aimerai ne pas en rajouter."

"Bien mon garçon, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve mais je pense que tu es assez grand pour décider de toi même. Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose, ne laisse pas ton père découvrir que tu as honte de lui. Cela lui briserait le cœur."

Harry commença à se défendre :

"Je n'ai pas honte …"

John le coupa d'un ton sec.

"Si fils. Mais je suppose que c'est une réaction normale à ton âge. N'en parlons plus. Descend quand tu en auras envie, je vais aller lire un peu dans le salon."

En définitive, Harry resta enfermé dans sa chambre tout l'après-midi et le début de la soirée. John attendit que Sherlock lui annonce qu'il rentrait de la morgue pour commander un véritable festin. Manger indien faisait partie du rituel de retour de leur fils et habituellement, il attendait ce moment avec impatience. Après des mois séparés, il appréciait fortement ces premières heures où toute sa famille se retrouvait à nouveau sous le même toit. Mais son instinct lui disait que cette soirée ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Sherlock entra exactement à l'heure qu'il avait annoncé et, après s'être délesté de son manteau, s'approcha de John. Un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et un regard encore plus rapide dans la cuisine lui apprit que Harry n'était pas à cet étage.

"Notre fils est dans sa chambre ?"

Le blond passa les bras autour de la taille du détective et cacha son visage dans son épaule. Ses mots étaient étouffés par la chemise que portait l'autre homme.

"Mmh mmh."

Sherlock essaya de se dégager mais son mari resserra son étreinte.

"John ?! Un problème ?"

Il semblait inquiet. Le médecin le lâcha et se détourna.

"Non. Tout va bien. Juste content de te voir. Met toi à table, je vais appeler Harry."

Le repas fut une affaire tendue. Sherlock se rendit compte très rapidement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre John et Harry. Mais quand il les questionna, ils lui donnèrent tous les deux la même réponse :

"Tout va bien."

John fit un effort pour faire vivre la conversation, mais Harry n'émettait que des mono-syllabes, s'il n'utilisait pas tout simplement des grognements. Sherlock essaya plusieurs fois d'accrocher son regard, mais le médecin avait trop peur qu'il y découvre la vérité. Il passa donc la plupart du dîner, les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Les deux hommes de sa vie s'adoraient, rien ne pourrait les séparer et quoi que leur fils puisse dire ou faire, Sherlock ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir. Cela n'empêchait pas John de vouloir le protéger de la peine qu'il allait forcement ressentir s'il apprenait que Harry ne voulait pas qu'il rencontre ses amis. Avec un peu de chance, tout redeviendrait normal rapidement et l'histoire serait vite oubliée. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que Sherlock se retienne de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Une fois leurs assiettes vides, John se rendit dans le salon avec l'intention de choisir le film pour la soirée. Il s'occupait de la plupart des tâches ménagères de la maison, mais Harry était chargé de la vaisselle quand il était là. Quant à Sherlock, John avait très rapidement appris à ne pas compter sur lui.

Il avait imaginé que son mari l'aurait suivi mais il remarqua avec appréhension qu'il était resté dans la cuisine. Aux bruits qui venaient de l'autre pièce, Harry et Sherlock étaient en train de faire la vaisselle et discutaient à voix basse. Avec le temps, l'unique détective consultant avait fait des efforts pour ne pas déduire les membres de sa famille au premier coup d'œil. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le faire sciemment quand on refusait de répondre à ses questions. John s'assit sur sa chaise et fit le tri dans les nouveaux films qu'il avait téléchargés spécialement pour ces vacances.

Le bruit d'une assiette posée violemment sur l'égouttoir le fit lever les yeux vers la cuisine.

"Non papa !"

Harry sortit en trombe de la pièce, se dirigeant vers l'escalier, Sherlock sur les talons.

"C'est toi qui m'y oblige Harry. Je ne te laisserai pas inquiéter ton père sans savoir de quoi il retourne."

"Le fait que je refuse de te le dire ne te donne pas le droit de le déduire. Tu as déjà entendu parler de vie privée ?"

"C'est un concept inutile."

"Pas pour moi. J'ai besoin de mon intimité et de ne pas avoir à tout cacher à mon propre père."

John s'était levé avec l'intention de détourner l'intention de son mari. Il était au milieu de la pièce quand Sherlock annonça haut et fort.

"C'est lié au suçon que tu as dans le cou ?"

John se retourna vers son fils, il n'avait rien vu plus tôt dans l'après midi. Harry regardait son père, les yeux écarquillés et la main appuyée sur la base de son cou.

"Comment est ce que tu as su ?"

"Sans importance. C'est la raison de ton comportement de ce soir ? Tu as une petite amie." Une pause " Non, c'est un garçon."

Cette remarque fut ajoutée presque comme une arrière pensée.

Harry était devenu rouge écarlate.

"Comment as tu pu ? Tu n'écoutes jamais mon avis ou ce que je pense. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas me déduire. Je te déteste"

L'ado courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre, la porte claquant si violemment que Mme Hudson avait dû l'entendre depuis chez elle. John se tourna vers la place que son mari occupait quelques instants auparavant. Sauf qu'il n'y rencontra que de l'air. Il vira sur lui même en entendant les pieds de leur sofa glisser sur le sol. Sherlock s'était jeté si fort sur les coussins que le meuble avait reculé de quelques centimètres. Il tournait le dos à la pièce et s'était mis en position fœtale. John se frotta le front pour chasser la migraine qui menaçait de s'installer. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il partage sa maison avec deux adolescents. Le point positif était qu'avec cette histoire de petit ami, Sherlock était passé complètement à côté de la vraie raison du comportement de son fils. Heureusement que Harry était un des rares êtres à pouvoir cacher des choses à son père.

Le médecin se résigna à passer la soirée à regarder son film tout seul. Comme personne ne viendrait critiquer son choix, Il décida de visionner le dernier James Bond. Sherlock ne bougea pas de sa place de toute la soirée et Harry descendit un peu avant le générique de fin pour embrasser John et lui annoncer qu'il allait se coucher. Il ne jeta même pas un œil à son père et remonta rapidement, la mine renfrognée.

John attendit la fin du générique pour éteindre la télé et s'approcher du dos de son mari.

"Je vais me coucher aussi. Tu restes ici ou tu me rejoins ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Sherlock"

Toujours aucune réponse. C'était à se demander qui était le véritable adolescent dans cette maison. Harry, au moins, ne faisait pas la tête à John à cause de son soucis avec son autre père. Avec un soupir de résignation, il entra dans la salle de bain pour passer un boxer et un vieux T-shirt, puis il se glissa avec délice dans les draps de son lit. Cette journée ne s'était définitivement pas passée comme il l'avait imaginé. Il s'endormit en espérant que le reste des vacances se déroulerait mieux.

Il fut réveillé plus tard cette nuit par Sherlock qui se glissait dans le lit derrière lui. Il jeta un œil au réveil : il était plus de deux heures du matin. Très tôt dans leur relation, John avait interdit à Sherlock de ramener sa mauvaise humeur dans leur lit. S'il avait envie de bouder ou de râler, il pouvait passer la nuit sur le canapé. Il sentit son mari s'approcher de lui, se collant à son dos et enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. Il plaça un baiser sur sa nuque et glissa sa main sous le T-shirt du médecin. C'était une position habituelle pour dormir, mais John voulait parler à son mari avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Il se tourna jusqu'à faire face à l'autre homme. Ce dernier s'était allongé sur le dos et fixait le plafond de leur chambre.

"Le petit a raison, Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes capacités sur lui. Il est à un âge où il a besoin d'intimité. Et surtout tu n'as pas le droit de déduire ce qu'il refuse de nous dire. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne dans une famille."

Sherlock croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune intention de discuter du sujet. Mais il était tout aussi évident pour John qu'il savait qu'il avait mal agi. Il était juste trop fier pour l'avouer et pour s'excuser. Le médecin observa l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de dix ans. Il portait la moue qui faisait craquer John. Celle qui le rendait adorable et donnait une envie presque irrésistible de l'embrasser. Envie qu'il assouvit tout de suite. Il se pencha vers Sherlock, plaçant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Son mari ne lui rendit pas. Il restait sans bouger fixant le plafond. La fierté de son époux était parfois une vraie galère.

"Le soucis avec Harry est votre problème, pas le mien. Maintenant si tu veux que je m'en mêle, je le ferai demain. En attendant, tu peux toujours aller t'occuper dans le salon ou dormir sur le sofa."

Cela eu l'effet escompté, Sherlock tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux grand ouverts. La faible lumière provenant de la rue éclairait légèrement son profil. Le médecin lui sourit avant de se pencher à nouveau et, cette fois, Sherlock entrouvrit les lèvres. John prit l'invitation pour ce qu'elle était et il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son conjoint. Il resta quelques instants allongé sur le côté profitant de la tendresse qui transparaissait dans leur baiser. Mais rapidement, il voulut plus. Il poussa légèrement Sherlock afin de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il n'interrompit pas leur baiser et glissa ses doigts dans les boucles noires étalées sur l'oreiller. Il sentit les mains de son mari effleurer la peau de son dos, laissant une sensation de chaleur dans leur sillage. Heureux qu'ils soient tous les deux à la même page, le blogueur se laissa complètement tomber sur le corps en dessous du sien. La friction engendrée les fit se séparer et grogner. John rattrapa les lèvres du détective, roulant ses hanches, ce qui poussa Sherlock à lever les siennes pour ne pas perdre le contact. Leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent et John se redressa pour enlever son T-shirt et le jeter sur le côté du lit. A aucun moment il n'arrêta le va et vient de son bassin, les gémissements produits par Sherlock, plus doux que la plus belle des symphonies. Soudainement, il se retrouva sur le dos, l'espace entre ses jambes occupé par un détective à moitié nu. Il sourit à l'homme de sa vie avant de l'attirer par la nuque pour un nouveau baiser. Ils allaient devoir faire attention au volume de leurs voix, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu Harry dans l'appartement.

John se réveilla au petit matin complètement nu et Sherlock, tout aussi peu habillé, accroché à son dos. Ils s'étaient endormis sans passer par la case salle de bain et ils le payaient maintenant. John était tout collant et poisseux. Avec une moue de dégoût, il se glissa hors des bras de son mari et du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prendrait son petit déjeuner après une bonne douche.

Quand il en sortit, rafraichi et habillé, il fut surpris de voir Harry dans la cuisine préparant du thé. Leur garçon était rarement levé avant eux pendant les vacances. Il était même rarement levé avant midi si un de ses pères n'allait pas le réveiller. Le jeune homme le regarda et lui donna un léger sourire.

"Bonjour dad."

"Bonjour Harry. Tu as bien dormi ?"

"Pas trop mal. Je voulais te parler avant que papa ne se réveille."

"Finissons de préparer notre petit déjeuner, nous avons tout notre temps, ton père s'est couché à presque quatre heures."

John sortit quelques œufs et cuisina une omelette pendant que Harry finissait le thé et faisait griller des toasts. Une fois leur repas prêt, ils s'assirent à table et commencèrent à manger. Harry engagea la conversation après quelques bouchées.

"Dad. Comment tu fais ? Pour supporter papa tous les jours, je veux dire. Je suis tellement en colère contre lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de me déduire. Et il n'y a aucune chance que je fasse venir mes amis maintenant. Imagine s'il sort devant eux le même genre de chose qu'hier ? Je … C'est …"

John regarda son fils chercher ce qu'il voulait dire avec sympathie. Sherlock avait forcé son coming-out la veille et maintenant Harry devait décider s'il voulait en parler de lui même ou pas. Il avait l'air de s'être décidé car il releva la tête et fixa son père.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis, c'est assez compliqué et je ne veux pas que l'on me mette une étiquette. Ce truc" il montra vaguement la base de son cou, "c'était une expérience et je ne sais pas encore quoi en penser. Je refuse que quiconque à Poudlard le sache et papa est incapable de se taire."

John était très fier de son fils. Il allait devenir un homme extraordinaire.

"Je comprend. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais tu sais comment il est."

"Oui. Je suis privé d'ami parce que mon père se comporte comme un enfant."

"Non Harry, ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Tu ne vois pas tes amis içi parce que ton père se comporte comme un enfant et que tu te comportes comme un ado. Maintenant, et je l'ai déjà annoncé à ton père cette nuit, c'est votre problème. Je ne choisirait pas de camp et si vous m'obligez à prendre le taureau par les cornes, aucun d'entre vous n'appréciera le résultat. Nous sommes bien clair, fiston ?"

Harry hocha de la tête. Le message étant passé, il décida de changer de sujet.

"Alors quel est le programme de la journée ? Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, on pourrait aller se promener ? "

"Cet après-midi plutôt. J'aimerai déballer mes affaires ce matin."

"Voilà qui est décidé."

Ils finissaient leur petit déjeuner quand la douche se mit en route dans la pièce à côté. Harry se raidit et se leva rapidement pour monter dans sa chambre. Ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire. Leur fils était dans son bon droit, mais Sherlock devait être la créature la plus têtue à n'avoir jamais foulé le sol de la Terre.

John se leva pour préparer une nouvelle théière. Son mari sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide. Le médecin lui tendit sa tasse et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour recevoir son baiser matinal.

"John, rend moi service. La prochaine fois qu'il me prend l'idée de m'endormir sans passer par la douche, rappelle moi ce matin. Je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller dans cet état."

"Vendu."

Les yeux de Sherlock s'arrêtèrent sur les restes du petit déjeuner, notant tous les détails qui échappaient encore et toujours à la plupart des gens. La conclusion qu'il en avait tiré ne devait pas lui plaire, car il ajusta ses manches et se dirigea vers le sofa d'un pas saccadé. Il s'y allongea, se drapa dans sa robe de chambre et tourna le dos au reste de la pièce.

Et c'était reparti ! John décida de faire exactement ce qu'il avait promis, c'est à dire ne pas s'en mêler. Tous les parents de fratrie disaient la même chose : le mieux à faire était de ne pas s'immiscer dans les querelles entre enfants. Il était juste dommage pour lui qu'une des deux parties impliquées avait plus de quarante ans.

Il occupa sa matinée avec un peu de rangement et de lecture. Il prépara ensuite le déjeuner et appela le reste de sa famille pour qu'ils se mettent à table. John servit leurs assiettes et s'assit à sa place. Sherlock regardait sa poêlée aux légumes comme si elle l'avait offensé et Harry gardait les yeux fixés sur ses couverts. Le regard du médecin passa de son fils à son mari, puis fit le chemin inverse. Le programme de son après-midi tombait à l'eau. Jamais ils n'accepteraient de faire une balade et de se montrer civil.

"Bien ! Comme vous ne me laissez pas le choix. je vais prendre les choses en main. Que vous vous évitiez comme la peste est une chose, que vous ne vouliez pas vous parler en est une autre. Par contre, vous allez vous comporter civilement quand je suis présent."

Il pointa Sherlock du doigt.

"Toi ! Tu vas apprendre à tenir ta langue et à respecter la vie privée des membres de notre famille sinon tu vas passer les prochains mois à dormir sur le canapé."

Il se tourna vers Harry.

"Quant à toi, tu vas appeler Ron et Hermione et leur proposer de venir passer trois jours à la maison. Parce que si tu continues comme cela, je prend ta baguette et j'envoie Edwige en pension au zoo le plus proche. On verra comment tu apprécies l'impossibilité de contacter tes amis."

Ses paroles fut reçues par des cris d'outrage. Les deux hommes de sa vie s'étaient levés et ils crièrent en même temps.

"Tu n'as pas le droit, dad."

"Tu n'as pas le droit, John."

Sherlock et Harry se regardèrent quelques instants, puis éclatèrent de rire. La tension, qui s'était invitée chez eux depuis l'arrivée du jeune sorcier, disparut d'un coup. Ils se rassirent et, une fois calmé, commencèrent à manger. Après deux bouchées, Sherlock repoussa son assiette.

"C'est infect. Je refuse de manger ça. Appelez moi quand vous sortirez, je vous accompagnerai."

Sherlock quitta la cuisine et deux minutes plus tard, le son du violon retentit dans l'appartement. Harry regarda dans la direction où avait disparu son père avec espoir.

"Ne rêve pas jeune homme. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, mais je suis responsable de ta santé. Tu finis ton assiette."

Son fils soupira et reprit sa fourchette.

"Dad, je suis vraiment obligé d'inviter Ron et Hermione ?"

"Oui fiston. De ce que je sais de tes amis, je ne les imagine pas t'en vouloir pour ce que ton père pourrait leur dire, ni pour ta petite expérience. Je sais que tu ne voudras pas l'entendre et que tu ne me croiras pas, mais s'ils ne sont pas capables de comprendre ou de t'accepter tel que tu es, ils ne méritent pas ton amitié."

Harry était clairement dubitatif.

"Et je gérerai ton père, promis. S'ils viennent pour la fin de la semaine, je prendrai quelques jours et je sais de source sûre qu'il y a un nouvel arrivage de cadavres attendu à la morgue. Les étudiants de médecine légale vont mener leurs premières autopsies. Tu sais que ton père passe presque tous ses jours et nuits à Saint Bart à ce moment de l'année."

Cela avait réussi a convaincre le jeune sorcier.

"D'accord dad. Je les contacte tout de suite après manger."

John finit son assiette, content d'avoir réglé le problème. Les vacances allaient pouvoir commencer.


End file.
